Hyung
by Drabble Wookie
Summary: "kakak adalah satu satunya yang aku punya. Seharusnya aku lebih memperhatikannya, seharusnya aku tidak seperti itu padanya. Kakak. Maukah kau memafkan aku? "/Tao&Kyungsoo. Brothership!. Crackpair!. DLDR!.ENDING.
1. Chapter 1

**HYUNG.**

**Pairing : Kyungsoo & tao.**

**Genre : Brothership! .**

**Summary : "kakak adalah satu satunya yang aku punya. Seharusnya aku lebih memperhatikannya, seharusnya aku tidak seperti itu padanya. Kakak. Maukah kau memafkan aku? ".**

**.**

**A/N : baca author note dibawah ya.**

* * *

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam apartemennya setelah sebelumnya membuka pintu dan mengucapkan "aku pulang" namun tidak ada jawaban.

Dia berjalan lima langkah – karena apartemennya benar benar sempit jadi jarak antara pintu utama, ruang tengah dan kamar bisa dihitung dengan kaki – untuk masuk ke kamar, memeriksa apakah adiknya sudah pulang atau belum.

"Tao? Kau didalam?" Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu sebelum dia benar benar masuk ke dalam, menemukan Tao masih dalam pakaian sekolahnya dan posisi tidur menelungkup. Kyungsoo duduk di pinggir ranjang untuk melepas sepatu Tao yang masih terpasang. Dan tao sama sekali tidak terusik dengan gerak geriknya jadi dia melakukannya dengan cepat.

"Tao? Kau sudah makan?" Kyungsoo bertanya , "hei.. " .

Tangan Kyungsoo hendak menyentuh punggung Tao namun anak itu menepisnya. "jangan sentuh aku" .

Kata kata dingin Tao sudah menjadi hal biasa untuk Kyungsoo. "jadi? Apa kau sudah makan?" .

"keluar" .

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Tao. Kyungsoo membiarkan Tao, kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya setelah sebelumnya menggantung baju kerjanya di belakang pintu kamar mereka.

"ganti bajumu, taruh di bak cuci dibelakang. Biar aku bisa mencuci bajumu malam ini" .

Dan kemudian Kyungsoo keluar.

.

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

Kipas angin di dalam kamar benar benar tiba tiba. Sedangkan di dalam sama sekali tidak ada jendela jadi mau tidak mau Tao harus keluar untuk mencari udara segar atau dia akan mati kehabisan nafas didalam. Tao melirik jam. Pukul tiga pagi. Kenapa waktu berjalan lama sekali? Pikirnya.

Tao keluar dan menemukan Kyungsoo tertidur di meja ruang tengah dengan TV menyala dan laptopnya juga, kemudian beberapa berkas berserakan di meja. Tao berani bertaruh itu adalah berkas berkas kantor Kyungsoo yang belum selesai ia kerjakan. Dia tidak perduli. Tao memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi dan dia lagi lagi menemukan tumpukan baju kotor – yang sebagian besar di dominasi oleh pakaian olahraga, celana basket, baju rumah, dan itu semua punya Tao – yang menumpuk di bak cuci , menyebabkan dia tidak bisa membasuh wajahnya. Tao geram. Dia segera berjalan untuk membangunkan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung.. ironna" .

Tao mengguncang guncangkan bahu Kyungsoo agak kasar, menyebabkan Kyungsoo kaget dan segera membuka matanya. "ya?" .

"aku mau cuci muka. Di dalam banyak baju kotor. Kenapa tidak di cuci?" Tao mendumel. "menganggu".

Kyungsoo mengiyakan. Badannya benar benar letih. Dan kepalanya sangat pening tapi dia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya. "maafkan aku" .

Tao beranjak untuk duduk di depan televisi, menghiraukan tumpukan berkas berkas di meja dan membiarkan Kyungsoo dengan pekerjannya sampai dia jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

.

Tao berangkat sekolah hari ini lebih pagi, karena menghindari menatap wajah Kyungsoo tentu saja dan baru saja dia sampai di gerbang sekolahnya, seseorang merangkulnya dengan tiba tiba.

" Hoi!" .

"Chen" Tao berkata. Itu suara temannya ketika mereka masih duduk di bangku kelas satu dua tahun lalu. Tapi sekarag mereka pisah kelas. "masih pagi tapi kau sudah mengagetkanku. Huh".

Chen melemparkan senyum tak berdosanya. "Maaf hehehe" .

Tao mengangguk. "oh iya, pulang sekolah ada acara tidak?" . Chen menyamai langkahnya dengan Tao sementara Tao Nampak berpikir, "tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" .

"ikut yuk!" Tao menaikan sebelah alisnya, "kemana? " .

Chen berjinjit untuk membisikan sesuatu di telinga Tao yang membuat wajah anak itu berubah drastis.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya chen.

Langkah mereka terhenti ketika Tao sudah sampai di kelasnya sementara Chen akan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelasnya tapi sambil menunggu jawaban Tao.

"akan aku pikirkan lagi nanti" Tao menjawab ragu. "oke" Chen mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang membuat Tao bergidik.

Kemudian dia masuk kedalam kelasnya dan sudah disuguhi lagi dengan pemandangan teman sebangkunya yang sudah tidur lagi lagi di mejanya. "Hoi Luhan.. bangun" .

Tao melompati meja luhan untuk kemudian duduk di bangku pojok, tempatnya. Luhan tidak tidur, tapi juga tidak mengangkat kepalanya. "kenapa kau?" Tao bertanya.

Luhan menggeleng. Dia memainkan jari jari kecilnya, menulis nulis di meja tidak jelas.

"aku ada masalah" .

"kenapa?" Nada tao berubah prihatin. Biar bagaimanapun Luhan adalah sahabatnya sejak kelas dua, "orangtuamu bertengkar lagi?" .

Luhan menggeleng. Tao mengangguk. Luhan memiliki latar belakang dengan keluarga yang kurang harmonis. Ayah dan ibunya sering bertengkar. "Ayah dan ibu sama sekali tidak ada yang mau datang ke sekolah" .

"lalu?" .

"itu dia masalahnya. Aku menunggak dua bulan. Taulah, uang sekolah" Luhan mengangkat wajahnya lesu. "aku heran kenapa mereka berdua sampai lupa membayar uang sekolah anaknya sendiri padahal aku yakin uang mereka sangat banyak. Mereka terlalu egois sampai lupa kalau mereka juga punya anak".

Tao mengangguk paham. "kenapa tidak coba bicara pada ayah atau ibumu atau salah satu dari mereka?".

"itu sulit".

"kalau bicara pada ibumu bagaimana? Biasanya ibu yang paling mengerti kita tau. Kalau belum dicoba mana tau" Tao member saran sambil mengusap usap pelan bahu Luhan. "terimakasih ya Tao" .

Luhan memperhatikan Tao lagi, "kau beruntung ya. Meskipun orangtuamu tidak ada, tapi kau masih punya kakak yang sangat saying padamu. Kyungsoo hyung benar benar hebat ya bisa membiayai semuanya. Aku salut" .

Entah kenapa Tao tidak suka nada bicara Luhan yang terlalu memuji Kyungsoo hyungnya. Menganggap dia adapun tidak sudi. Tao sangat tidak suka pada Kyungsoo. "jangan bicarakan itu".

Wajah Luhan berubah jadi penuh Tanya ketika melihat wajah tak suka Tao . "kenapa? Aku benar kan?" Luhan cukup mengenal Kyungsoo karena Suho hyungnya – sepupu Luhan – adalah Manajer di tempat Kyungsoo bekerja.

"aku hanya tidak suka ketika banyak orang memujinya sementara aku tidak mendapatkan aapun" ujar Tao dalam hati.

.

_._

_flashback._

"_ibu, kami pulang"._

_Rumah besar yang dihuni 4 orang anggota keluarga itu tiba tiba ramai karena kedatangan dua anggota keluarga mereka yang baru saja pulang sekolah. "Tao, Kyungsoo, kalian sudah pulang?" ._

_Tao berlari lari kecil kearah ibunya , kemudian dia mengeluarkan kertas ulangannya dengan cepat dari dalam tasnya. "Ibu! Aku dapat nilai delapan puluh! Matematikaku paling tinggi loh dikelas!" tao berujar gembira . Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan. "wah! Tao hebat sekali! Hyung bangga dengan Tao!" ._

_Ayah kyungsoo dan tao yang sedari menyesap kopinya juga menepuk pelan kepala Tao. _

"_Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Apa kau bsia mengerjakan ujiannya?" . Kyungsoo mengangguk. _

_Hari itu adalah hari dimana Tao sedang melaksanakan ulangan harian dimana dia akan naik ke kelas empat sekolah dasar sementara Kyungsoo sedang ujian Nasional untuk masuk ke sekolah menengah pertamanya. _

_Hari hari mereka dihabiskan dengan penuh bahagia. Dan acara makan malam adalah acara yang selalu menyebalkan bagi Tao, karena Tao selalu kebagian jatah mencuci piring bersama ibunya. Sementara Kyungsoo memasak. _

"_ini masakannmu? Wahh enak sekali" ayah kyungsoo memuji. "biasa saja ayah, aku baru belajar memasak" kyungsoo merendah._

"_aku juga bisa masak kok ayah" Tao mencetus. "ayah saja yang tidak tau kalau masakanku lebih enak dari Kyungsoo" ._

"_benarkah?" ayah Kyungsoo menggoda. "terakhir ayah lihat, kau membuat telur dadar saja masih gosong padahal Kyungsoo sudah bisa masak nasi goring loh waktu dia seusiamu" godanya._

_Wajah Tao berubah merah padam. Marah. Dia tidak suka disbanding bandingkan dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi orang orang yang ada di meja makan menganggap bahwa Tao hanya marah kalau dia di ledek ledeki terus. _

"_ayah, sudah" ucap Kyungsoo. _

_._

_._

_._

_Ujian nasional telah berlalu, kini adalah saat pengumuman. Dimana hasil dari ujiannya akan diantar melalui kantor Pos dan dikirim kerumah masing masing. Tao sudah dalam masa libur panjang saat itu sementara Kyungsoo berdebar debar menunggu hasil pengumumannya._

_Suara bel berbunyi, Kyungsoo dan ayahnya adalah orang pertama yang membukakan pintu dan menemukan pegantar surat di depan rumahnya. Dengan cepat ayah Kyungsoo mengambil suratya, menandatangani tanda terima kemudian masuk untuk melihat hasil ujian anaknya._

_Yang di prediksikan terjadi. Ayahnya tidak tau kalau selama ini Kyungsoo sehebat itu. Nilai ujiannya nyaris sempurna! Ayahnya hanya tau kalau Kyungsoo itu pintar tapi dia tidak tau Kyungsoo sebaik ini. _

_Kyungsoo digendong ayahnya. Beprutar putar sementara Kyungsoo berteriak senang. Ibunya datang dan kemudian ayahnya memberikan kertas hasil ujian nasional Kyungsoo dan semuanya gembira hari itu._

_._

_Kecuali tao ._

_._

_Sejak hari itu, ayah dan ibunya selalu meng – elu elukan – kyungsoo. Apa yang kyungsoo butuhkan mereka belikan. Atau terkadang mereka terlalu sibuk dengan Kyungsoo , mengabaikan Tao. Ketika ayah kyungsoo membelikan Kyungsoo sepeda, maka ketika Tao yang meminta, ayahnya selalu beralasan tidak punya uang atau alas an lainnya. Ketika Kyungsoo izin keluar malam untuk mengerjakan tugas, maka kalau Tao yang meminta izin keluar malam, ibunya akan melarang keras an menyuruhnya tidur di kamar. Begitu seterusnya sampai mereka beranjak dewasa._

_Di hari kematian orangtuanya karena kecelakaan, Tao adalah satu satunya orang yang sangat terpukul. Tidak terhitung dengan Kyungsoo. Dia menyesal kenapa dia tidak bisa membahagiakan orangtuanya selagi mereka hidup. Dia tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan kasih saying orangtuanya lagi. _

_Dan dia sangat tidak menyukai Kyungsoo._

_._

_._

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

.

Kyungsoo berpegangan pada wastafel saat merasakan kepalanya pening lagi. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya sejak tadi malam. Kyungsoo sudah minum 3 pil obat pusing hari ini tapi dia merasa itu tidak ada efeknya. Deadlinenya menumpuk hari ini dan dia tidak boleh drop . Dia harus bisa mendapatkan bonus tambahan akhir bulan agar bisa mencukupi tabungannya entahuntuk apa. Kyungsoo membasuh wajahnya sebentar. Kemudian saat dirasa kepalanya sudah tidak sakit lagi, dia keluar. Tapi langkahnya masih payah.

" kyungsoo?" . Kyungsoo menoleh saat Suho, atasannya memanggilnya. "kau baik baik saja?" .

"oh? Ya hyung. Tidak apaapa" Suho membantu Kyungsoo berjalan. "sepertinya tidak begitu" sahut Suho.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "tidak apa apa, hanya sedikit kurang tidur" .

Suho memperhatikan wajah pucat Kyungsoo dan pipinya yang sedikit tirus. "kau terlalu memaksakan diri kau tau? Kau bisa mengambil cuti kapanpun kau mau. Kurasa kau butuh istirahat" .

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Seperti kau bisa saja tanpa aku. Deadline menumpuk dank au akan pusing sendiri nantinya" ejek Kyungsoo membuat Suho merenggut.

"dasar menyebalkan" .

"AKuu tau" balas Kyungsoo. "oh iya, kudengar adikmu dan sepupuku satu kelas ya? Kau kenal Luhan?" .

Kyungsoo berpikir sebentar, dan kemudian dia mengangguk cepat. "Oh ya! Luhan. Dia sepupumu? ".

"iya. Dia sepupuku" Sahut suho. "kudengar Tao dan Luhan berteman akrab ya? Kau tau?" .

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "aku tidak begitu tau.".

"kau bagaimana sih? Masa tidak tau teman adikmu sendiri" Ujar Suho . Kyungsoo hanya tertawa miris. Jangankan teman sekolahnya, dirumah pun dia tidak tau apapun tentang Tao karena Tao selalu menjaga jarak darinya.

"nah sekarang kembali bekerja" Suho menduduki Kyungsoo di kursi kerjanya. Kyungsoo mengulas sebuah senyum. "terimakasih" .

Dia memperhatikan segudang kertas menumpuk yang harus diselesaikannya hari ini. "Semangat!" ujar Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

.

**.**

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

.

.

Kyungsoo pulang cepat hari ini karena Suho memaksanya untuk pergi ke dokter lebih awal untuk memeriksakan diri. Mencegah sesuatu terjadi katanya. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak melakukan itu. Lebih baik tidak tau sama sekali daripada dia tau sesuatu dan itu akan buruk nantinya,tidak. Karena Kyungsoo takut.

Kyungsoo membeli banyak makanan matang hari ini. Dia juga menyempatkan diri untuk membeli daging untuk besok. Karena Kyungsoo sudah menyelesaikan deadline hari ini dan Suho memberinya cuti satu hari. Sebenarnya dia tidak meminta, tapi Suho yang menyarankan cuti.

Kyungsoo melirik jam. Masih pukul lima sore. Dia berpikir hari ini pasti Tao pulang malam, karena ada latihan basket rutin setiap hari. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk pulang cepat cepat.

Sampai dirumah, Kyungsoo menyajikan makanmalam dengan cepat lalu segera membersihkan diri.

Pintu depan terbuka, dan Tao masuk setelah melepaskan sepatunya kemudian berlalu ke kamar, menghiraukan kyungsoo yang menyiapkan makan malam kali ini.

"Tao? Kesini. Aku membawa banyak makanan kesukaanmu" ujar Kyungsoo. Tapi Tao tetap diam. Dia tidak berniat keluar kamar atau apapun.

"Tao" Kyungsoo mengetuk ngetuk pintu kamar Tao. "tao, ayo makan, nanti keburu dingin" .

Kyungsoo masuk dan kemudian menemukan Tao lagi lagi di kasurnya, tapi kali ini tidak tidur,

"Tao, ayo makan" .

Tao melemparkan tatapan tidak suka. "bisa tidak menganggu waktuku istirahat? Aku lelah" .

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sabar. "aku tau, tapi makanlah dulu. Nanti keburu dingin" .

Kyungsoo menarik paksa lengan Tao. Dan tao terpaksa menurut. Dia tidak berusaha menendang atau memukul Kyungsoo – itu bisa dia lakukan nanti – tapi dia memutuskan untuk duduk di ruang tengah kecil mereka. Dia baru tau kalau tangan Kyungsoo lebih kecil darinya, padahal dulu tangan Kyungsoo lebih besar dari telapak tangannya. Dia baru tau Kyungsoo sekurus itu jika diperhatikan dari dekat.

Dan dia baru tau, kyungsoo sangat sangat hafal detail makanan kesukannya. Disana ada cumi goring tepung, Kimchi, bulgogi, dan makanan favorit nya satu lagi, Bimbimbap. Semuanya tersaji di ruang tengah. Tao hanya diam.

"tao, kenapa diam?" Kyungsoo bertanya. Tao menggeleng. Dia mulai mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan makananya dalam diam.

" Tao… " Ujar Kyungsoo membuka percakapan. Tao tidak berniat berbicara apapun, lebih memilih mendengarkan Kyungsoo. "tadi aku bertemu dengan sepupu Luhan. Coba tebak apa yang aku dapatkan?" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyum di bibirnya. Menghiraukan tatapan Tao yang tajam padanya.

"Ini!" Kyungsoo mengangkat sebuah formulir dan brosur tinggi tinggi. Tao tidak berkedip , untuk memastikan itu brosur apa dan dia tidak salah liat. "Universitas KyungGaIn! Dan formulirnya. Ini terbatas kau tau!?"Kyungsoo berujar excited.

Itu universitas yang Tao impikan. Tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk kesana. Dan tidak mudah mendapatkan formulir pendaftarannya. Sekolah dimana dia bisa dengan bebas menyalurkan bakat olahraganya, basket. Sejak dulu dia ingin kuliah di unviersitas yang sarana olahraganya menunjang dan keterampilan fisik diutamakan. KyungGaIn adalah satu dari sekian banyak universitas yang Tao idamkan.

"kau akan masuk kesini" .

Tao meletakan sumpitnya, "tidak akan" .

Kyungsoo terkejut. "kenapa? ".

"apa kau bodoh? Apa kau piker kita akan mampu ? apa kau mampu membiayai aku ke Universitas semahal itu? Jangan bertindak bodoh" tao berlalu dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo,berpikir apa pesta minuman yang disuguhkan Chen akan berguna atau tidak. api tao lebih memilih menghilang ke kamar, sebelum Tao masuk ke kamar kyungsoo berkata. "Aku melakukan ini semua demimu. Tidakkah kau melihat itu?" .

.

Untukpertama kalinya, Kyungsoo menangis.

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

.

.

Sejak makan malam hari itu, hubungan tao dan Kyungsoo makin meregang. Kyungsoo selalu pulang larut sementara Tao lebihmemilih tidur lebih dulu dan tidak melihat Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo juga selalu menghabiskan waktu tidurnya di ruang tengah.

Tao baru saja akan berangkat sekolah ketika dia menemukan Kyungsoo masih di dapur tapi tidak melakukanapapun. Dia kaget saat menemukan cairan pembersih kloset ada di genggaman tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menuangnya kedalam gelas tapi sebelum dia meminumnya, tao buru buru melemparkan gelas itu kelantai hingga pecah. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" .

Kyungsoo terbelalak kaget. "Minum" .

"kau pikir bunuh diri akan menyelesaikan masalah?" tao membentak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "siapa yang – " Kyungsoo baru menyadari, di tangannya adalah cairan oembersih kloset. "kupikir ini air dingin. Aku mengambilnya dari kulkas" .

"Lelucon apalagi itu" tao mendengus kasar. "bersihkan kekacauan ini. Aku akan terlambat" .

.

.

Suho memeriksa laporan kerja Kyungsoo , dan hasilnya sangat kacau. Ini laporan sederhana dan dia tau Kyungsoo sangat baik dalam hal ini tapi dia tidak mengerti kenapa seburuk ini.

Kyungsoo bergerak lebih lambat dari biasanya. Dia berjalan pelan pelan. Seolah olah dia takut salah arah atau bagaimana. Dia masuk kedalam lift tapi dia bingung ingin menekan angka berapa sampai tiba tiba seorang bocah seusia tao berambut pirang masuk ke dalam lift dan menyusulnya.

"Hai!" Sapa anak itu. "kyungsoo hyung? Apa kabar?" .

"hai!" Kyungsoo melihat anak itu menekan lantai 8 sebagai tujuannya, oh ya. Lantai 8. Kyungsoo ingat.

"siapa kau?" Tanya Kyungsoo hati hati membuat wajah anak itu merenggut. "aku luhan! Teman tao. Masa hyung lupa".

"ah neee?" ujar Kyungsoo mengingat ingat. Dia merasa akhir akhir ini dia ceroboh dan sering melupakan sesuatu.

"sudahlah" ujar Luhan. Pintu lift terbuka. Luhan meninggalkan Kyungsoo, dia berbelok kearah kiri sementara Kyungsoo keluar dari lift tapi diam di tempat. Dia memegangi kepalanga yang terasa sangat pusing.

"hyung?" Luhan berbalik dan menghampiri Kyungsoo lagi. "kau baik baik saja?" .

"ya.. baik baik saja" ujar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memegang lengan Luhan.

"bisa kau antar aku ke ruangan Suho? ".

.

Luhan mengangguk canggung. "ya, tentu saja".

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

Kedatangan Luhan kemarin siang di kantor Suho adalah memberitahukan bahwa Suho harus datang sebagai perwakilan kedua orangtuanya dala m rangka rapat mendekati Ujian Nasional sementara sekarang, dia menunggu tao datang. Pagi pagi sekali.

"Taooo!" Luhan beringsut menghampiri tao saat anak itu baru saja meletakkan tasnya.

"berisik. Masih pagi tau!" ujar tao kesal.

Luhan menghiraukan ocehan tao, "apa Kyungsoo baik baik saja?" .

Tao mengangkat alisnya bingung. "kenapa bertanya begitu?" .

"Kupikir dia aneh" Luhan berkomentar. "dia seperti orang dungu".

Mata tao terbelalak lebar, "apa katamu?" .

"iya" Luhan memberi jeda. "Dia melupakan banyak hal. Diamelupakan namaku, dia melupakan ruangan SUho hyung dan terakhir, dia tidak ingat dimana ruang kerjanya sendiri".

Tao tidak tau itu, dia memasang wajah cemas. "apa? Jangan bercanda" .

Luhan megangguk. "Suho hyung yang menceritakannya padaku. Kau benar benar tidak tau ya?".

Bel berbunyi mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. "hah, aku sebal kenapa har I ini harus Suho hyung yang datang. Bukan orangtuaku saja" .

Tao tidak menghiraukan ucapan Luhan, kyungsoo menganggu pikirannya.

.

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk datang ke sekolah tao bersama Suho, karena dia tau dia pasti akan lupa lagi. Suho sudah memperingati Kyungsoo untuk periksa ke dokter, tapi Kyungsoo mengatakan dia baik baik sajajadi Suho hanya pasrah.

Pertemuan orangtua murid hari ini berjalan lancer. Tapi kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menunggu wali kelas tao selesai dengan pekerjannya sehingga dia memiliki waktu untuk bicara empat mata dengan sang wali kelas.

.

Mereka duduk di ruang konseling, Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan pertama. "bagaimana tao disekolah?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"baik. Dia siswa yang tidak membuat onar. Apa yang anda pikirkan?" .

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan memberikannya pada wali kelas tao. "bisa kau berikan ini pada tao saat kelulusan?" .

Mata wali kelas tao yang bernama Ryeowook itu terbelalak kaget, "i-ini…" .

"aku tidak bisa memberikannya. Tao akan menolak ini. Dan kurasa, dia tidak akan menolak jika kau yang memberikannya" pinta Kyungsoo. "kumohon" .

.

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

Tao pulanglebih cepat kali ini, bukannya dia tidak ada latihan basket atau apa, tapikarena dia ingin memastikan keadaan Kyungsoo.

Dia membuka pintu kasar, "kyungsoo hyung" panggilnya.

"ya?" Kyungsoo keluardari kamar mandi dengan sikatggiginya. Bukan, sikat gigitao. "apa yang kau lakukan dengan itu?" .

"menyikat gigi" ujar kyungsoo.

Tao menghampiri Kyungsoo, menarik paksa sikat giginya. "ini sikatgigiku".

Kyungsoo memperhatikan sikat gigi tao, "benarkah?" .

Tao mengambi bahu kyungsoo dan menyudutkannya ke tembok, "ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?" .

"aku?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "aku baik baik saja" .

"tidak" tao menggeleng. "kau tidak baik baik saja" .

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan tao. "aku baik baik saja". Kemudian dia berlalu.

Tao menarik paksa bahu Kyungsoo dan menatapnya. "bisakah kau berhenti bertindak bodoh dan pergi kerumah sakit sekarang? " .

"untuk apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang membuat tao diam.

"kau tidak perduli padaku" tambahnya. "kau tidak perduli tao, kau tidak" ucapan Kyungsoo membuat hati tao teriris. Bukankah selama ini dia yang mengacuhkan Kyungsoo dan menganggap Kyungsoo tidak ada? Hanya karena Kyungsoo lebih dimanja ketika orangtua mereka ada. Hanya karena Kyungsoo lebih diutamakan. Padahal rasa saying Kyungsoo pada tao begitu besar.

Tao diam, membiarkan Kyungsoo menangis. "maafkan aku, aku tidak seharusnya menangis" Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya kasar.

Efek dari menangisnya Kyungsoo membuat sakitkepalanya datang lagi. Kali ini itu sangat cepat. Sampai Kyungsoo tidak sempat berjalan ke kamarnya. Dan sebelum kesadaran Kyungsoo hilang, yang dia lihat hanyalah wajah merah tao dengan penuh air mata kemudian pandangannya hilang ditelan kegelapan.

.

.

"KYUNGSOO HYUNG!" .

.

.

* * *

**PS : ini akan jadi 2shoot kalau reviewnya banyak hehehe.**

* * *

Makasih ya yang udah baca FF Hunsoo 'Feels' sama FF Krisso Hunsoo Hansoo 'werewolf' aku, aku ga bakal bosen nodong review karena aku rasa, jumlah komentar dan pembaca tidak seimbang jadi aku males apdet kalau sidersnya aja banyak banget huhuhuhu *nangis dipelukan Kyungsoo*.

Gwenchana.

Fighting!.

PS : Oiya! Aku nyari orang yang mau translate ff dari AFF ke bahasa Indonesia , jebal! Plis. Ada yang maukah? Plisss. PM aku ya? . ada satu FF yang bikin aku nangis darah. Pairignya jarang pula! baeksoo! aarghh. pleasee ada yang mau translate in? .


	2. Chapter 2

**HYUNG.**

**Pairing : Kyungsoo & tao.**

**Genre : Brothership! .**

**Summary : "kakak adalah satu satunya yang aku punya. Seharusnya aku lebih memperhatikannya, seharusnya aku tidak seperti itu padanya. Kakak. Maukah kau memafkan aku? ".**

**A/N : baca author note dibawah ya.**

* * *

Tao duduk di lorong rumah sakit , menghiraukan kursi yang disediakan di ruang tunggu. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah karena terlalu lama menangis. Ini sudah 2 jam sejak dia duduk disini, dan Kyungsoo di dalam bersama satu dokter dan 3 suster. Itu tidak bisa disebut keadaan baik dan perasaan Tao sangat kacau.

"Oi!" Sekaleng minuman dingin tertempel di pipinya. Tao mendongak, "Suho hyung" .

"tidak baik laki laki terlalu lama menangis" Suho berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Tao. "ayo minum dulu" .

"Terimakasih" .

Tao meminum minumannya dalam diam sementara Suho melongok longok kedalam –tempat dimana kyungsoo berada, dan ada jendela kecil ditengah tengah pintu – lalu kemudian beralih kepada Tao, "bagaimana kejadiannya?" .

"aku tidak tau" Tao berucap lemah. "Tiba tiba dia pingsan" .

"pasti ada yang tidak beres" tambah Suho. "dia sering melupakan hal hal penting akhir akhir ini" .

Tao melihat kearah Suho dengan tatapan bertanya, "maksudnya?" .

Suho menarik nafas, kemudian dia menceritakan kepada Tao. "dia sering melakukan hal bodoh. Ya kau tau, aku pikir dia hanya mengalami stress ringan tapi kurasa ini lebih dari itu. Aku sudah memberi dia libur dua hari untuk memeriksakan diri ke dokter tapi aku tau dia pasti keras kepala dan menganggap semuanya baik baik saja" .

"Kyungsoo hyung baik baik saja" Tao membentak. Dia menghapus lelehan air matanya yang tersisa. "dia akan selalu baik baik saja. Dia baik baik saja" tekannya.

"Sssh" suho menarik kepala Tao untuk memeluknya. Mengusap usap bahu anak itu dan membiarkan dia menangis sangat banyak.

.

"Aku juga berharap begitu" .

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

.

.

Tao terus memainkan ponselnya. Entah bermain game, membalas pesan Luhan, mendengarkan lagu, atau melakukan hal lainnya yang membuat dia tetap terjaga. Dia benar benar tidak bisa tidur. Ini sudah tengah malam, Kyungsoo sama sekali belum menunjukkan dia akan sadar.

Dokter belum mengatakan apapun. Seperti belum yakin , tapi tao mencoba berpikir positif. Mereka akan melakukan CT Scan saat Kyungsoo siuman. Semoga tidak terjadi apapun.

.

"tao?".

"Hyung!" tao buru buru menghambur ke ranjang Kyungsoo saat namanya dipanggil. Tao memperhatikan detail wajah Kyungsoo, memastikan bahwa kakaknya baik baik saja. "kau bangun!" pekiknya girang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali agar terbiasa dengan sinar lampu kamar yang terlalu terang, "apa perlu aku matikan lampunya?" Tanya tao.

"tidak usah" jawab Kyungsoo.

Tao duduk di kursi dan memegang tangan Kyungsoo, mengusap pipinya, dan kemudian bertanya. "apa hyung merasa sakit? Apa hyung baik baik saja?" Tanya tao bertubi tubi.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan berganti mengelus pucuk kepala Tao, "tidak. Aku baik baik saja" .

Tao ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi lidahnya kelu, jadi dia lebih memilih menawarkan Kyungsoo makanan daripada mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat dia sendiri malu.

.

"Hyung? Mau makan sesuatu?" .

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "sudah, lebih baik kau tidur saja sana. Besok sekolah kan?" .

Tao menggeleng. "aku akan menjaga hyung disini" . Kyungsoo merenggut, "kau ini kenapa? Tiba tiba baik. Kemarin kemarin kau kan tidak peduli sama sekali pada hyung?" Nada kyungsoo sebenarnya bermaksud menggoda, tapi tidak berusaha menyudutkan Tao . Tapi tao justru merasa dirinya terpojok dan merasa bersalah.

" a-aku minta maaf hyung" .

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "sudah, tidak apa apa. Hyung sudah besar, tidak perlu dijaga, kalau ada apa apa, disini kan ada dokter. Jadi lebih baik kau besok sekolah. Sebentar lagi ujian nasional tao, kau tidak boleh ketinggalan pelajaran" oceh Kyungsoo. Tao mengangguk lesu.

"tapi! Hyung janji! Jika terjadi sesuatu, hubungi aku" .

"aku janji" ucap Kyungsoo.

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Luhan buru buru memasukan bukunya dengan semangat, Tao memperhatikannya dengan seksama apa Luhan sedang jatuh cinta atau apa jadi dia bertanya, "kau kenapa lu?" .

Luhan berbalik melihat kearah Tao dengan senyum yang tidak bisa hilang dari wajahnya. "Orangtuaku mengajak aku jalan jalan hari ini! Tao ! ini benar benar hebat! Kemarin mereka berdamai dan aku tidak tau apa apa tapi sekarang mereka melakukan perjalanan menakjubkan?".

Tao terkekeh kecil, dia menyampirkan tasnya di punggung, "apa lagi itu?" .

"Iya! Perjalanan menakjubkan dan kami akan melakukan itu sebentar lagi. Wah! Sudah lama sekali tidak ada acara jalan jalan keluarga" Luhan berucap gembira.

"Selamat bersenang senang lu," ucap Tao. Dia juga ikut senang kalau orangtua luhan sudah berbaikan ternyata. "oh ya, sampaikan salamku pada Kyungsoo hyung ya? Semoga cepat sembuh" tambah Luhan. Dia buru buru membenari tali sepatunya yang lepas kemudian berjalan lebih dulu dari Tao.

"sampai jumpa Tao! Paipai!" lambainya senang yang membuat tao terkekeh geli.

Tao ingat Kyungsoo masih berada dirumah sakit jadi dia memutuskan untuk lewat jalan memutar, sekolahnya tidak jauh dari rumah sakit. Tapi sebelum sampai disana, sebuah pesan masuk berbunyi di ponselnya. Itu pesan dari Kyungsoo. Dan dia sudah berada dirumah. Tao membatalkan rencana awalnya jadi Tao cepat cepat berlari menuju Halte bus terdekat dan segera pulang.

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

Kyungsoo mempersiapkan banyak makanan hari ini. Dia hanya tinggal menunggu nasi matang dan ayam kecap manis yang dia masak mendidih. Dia sebenarnya ragu, tapi ternyata dia masih cukup mampu untuk memasak jadi dia memutuskan untuk melakukannya.

Sebelum dia tidak bisa melakukan sama sekali.

.

"Hyung! Aku pulang" Tao masuk setelah menutup pintu dan melepas sepatunya. Menaruhnya di rak.

"Hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tao menghampiri Kyungsoo di dapur. Kyungsoo mengaduk aduk masakannya sebentar sebelum menghampiri Tao. "Memasak. Kau ganti baju dulu, setelah itu cuci tangan dan habis itu makan" .

Tao menghiraukan ocehan Kyungsoo. Dia memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang hendak menuangkan nasi kedalam piring. "kau harus banyak istirahat hyung" .

Kyungsoo menepis ringan tangan Tao, dia mencubit pipi Tao gemas. "kau memperlakukan aku seperti orang sakit parah, Istirahat apanya? Akubaik baik saja Tao" ujarnya.

"apa kata dokter tadi? Kenapa dia mengizinkanmu pulang?" .

Kyungsoo menarik nafas , berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya di depan Tao. "aku tidak akan mungkin berada disini kalau dokter tidak mengatakan bahwa aku baik baik saja. Hanya pusing biasa, aku hanya terlalu lelah. Cuti 3 hari juga sudah baikan" .

Mata tao memicing, "benar? Kau tidak bohong?".

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku. Khawatirkan dirimu sendiri".

Tao memeluk Kyungsoo tiba tiba. Membuat kyungsoo sedikit kaget tapi tidak menolak.

"aku tau kenapa ibu dan ayah begitu menyayangimu. Dan aku tau kenapa mereka begitu, itu karena kau sangat berharga hyung" .

"tao…" .

Tao menghapus air matanya di bahu baju Kyungsoo. "aku minta maaf. Aku tau aku tidak seharusnya seperti ini pada satu satunya anggota keluargaku".

"tao – " .

"sst" Omongan Kyungsoo terpotong saat tao memegang bahunya kencang. Mata mereka bertemu. "kau harus berjanji. Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah bertindak bodoh. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau bertindak bodoh. Katakana semuanya yang mau kau katakan. Katakana ketika aku menyakitimu, katakana ketika kau merasa sakit, karena bahu ini . . " tao menghentikan ucapannya. "bahu ini tidak cukup kuat untuk menanggung semuanya dan aku ada disana. Aku bersamamu hyung" .

Kyungsoo menghapus air mata tao, dia berjinjit dan mencium kening adiknya lembut, "aku janji" .

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie ].**

Suho datang kerumah Kyungsoo pagi pagi setelah memastikan Tao sudah berangkat sekolah, sesuai permintaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Suho masuk dan mereka berbincang kecil di ruang tengah. "waw, kau kelihatan lebih baik ya?" Suho berkomentar dibalas kekehan ringan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghilang ke dapur sebentar, meninggalkan Kyungsoo diruang tengah tapi karena gerakan Kyungsoo terlalu lambat, hanya untuk menuang air minum kedalam gelas, jadi Suho memutuskan mengambil alih pekerjaan Kyungsoo, "kau benar benar baik ya" sindir Suho.

Dia membantu Kyungsoo berjalan, kemudian mereka duduk di ruang tengah. "terimakasih atas pujiannya".

Suho tidak membalas ucapan kyungsoo, dia menatap Kyungsoo khawatir. "apa yang dikatakan dokter?".

Kyungsoo menggeleng,"aku baik baik saja".

Suho menatap Kyungsoo kesal, "kau bisa menyembunyikannya dari Tao, aku salut. Tapi kau benar benar tidak bisa membodohi sarjana muda ini kau tau?" Suho menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pasrah. "aku tidak tau apapun tapi dokter menyarankan agar lusa aku kembali melanjutkan pemeriksaan" Kyungsoo menatap Suho takut takut. Yang ditatap balas bertanya, "Apa?katakan saja" .

"mereka menyuruhku untuk mengambil cuti. Cuti yang sangat panjang" Kyungsoo berkata pelan membuat wajah Suho berubah drastis. "benar begitu? Aku tidak masalah kalau begitu. Ambil cuti sebanyak yang kamu mau".

Suho menatap Kyungsoo lagi. Dia tau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Kyungsoo tapi dia tidak berniat bertanya. "kalau kau mengalami yang lebih buruk dari ini, kau harus segera menghubungi aku. Kyungsoo, kau tau aku ini teman yang sangat bisa diandalkan".

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia hanya menunjukannya sebagai sisi formalitas tapi hatinya berkata dia tidak akan menyusahkan siapapun saat ini. Tidak akan.

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

Hari ini Tao memutuskan tidak pergi kemanapun. Dia menolak ajakan Sehun untuk main basket, padahal dia tau dia sangat menunggu waktu untuk itu. Dan sekarang hari libur tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan itu karena dia akan dirumah untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo selalu mengalami penurunan drastis bagi Tao, sesuai dengan apa yang dia lihat. Seperti misalnya dia selalu lama dalam berjalan, dia tidak bisa mengaduk teh dengan benar, dia sekarang lebih memiih membeli makanan matang ketimbang memasak. Kyungsoo menghabiskan hampir waktu satu bulannya dirumah. Sementara detik detik kelulusan Tao semakin dekat. Dia khawatir akan ada hal buruk terjadi tapi dia menepis pikiran itu jauh jauh.

Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, dibantu Tao tentunya. Dia berjalan hati hati.

"hyung?" Tao mempehatikan wajah Kyungsoo baik baik. "apa hyung pusing lagi?" .

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian membukanya lagi."ya, sedikit" .

Tao ingin sekali menangis. Dia terus bertanya Tanya sebenarnya Kyungsoo kenapa tapi Kyungsoo selalu mengatakan dia baik baik saja. Padahal kenyatannya sangat berbalik. Kyungsoo duduk di pinggiran kasur sementara Tao memakaikan baju Kyungsoo. Sekarang Kyungsoo benar benar payah, memakai baju sendiri saja dia tidak bisa.

"hyung mau makan apa?" tao bertanya pada Kyungsoo, sambil membantu Kyungsoo berbaring dan meyelimutinyadengan selimut. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

Tao memijit lengan kurus Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Tubuh Kyungsoosangat kurus bila dibandingakan dengan 2 minggu lalu dan terus mengalami penurunan. Kadang itu yang memberati hati Tao untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Dia berpikir apa tidak apa apa meninggalkan Kyungsoo dirumah sendirian tapi itu semua baik baik saja selama ini. Setidaknya begitulah kenyataannya.

Tao menunggu Kyungsoo sampai terlelap dan kemudian tiba tiba Luhan datang – setelah tao mengiriminya pesan – dan duduk disebelah ranjang Kyungsoo. "bisa aku titip Kyungsoo sebentar?" .

"tentu saja. Memangnya kau mau kemana?" .

"rumah sakit" jawab tao, dia bergegas mengambil jaket dan memakainya terburu buru. "ada yang harus aku pastikan" .

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie].**

Bukan ini yang Tao inginkan. Bukan ini. Dia sudah menduga ada yang salah dengan Kyungsoo dan dengan dinyatakan Kyungsoo mengalami tumor otak membuat lutut Tao lemas dan dia enggan pulang. Dokter menyarankan Kyungsoo harus segera melakukan operasi dan itu harus segera dilakukan sebelum dia mengalami penurunan fungsi otak – yang memang sudah terjadi pada Kyungsoo akhir akhirini – dan dia tau, biayanya tidak sedikit. Itulah alasan Kyungsoo kenapa dia selalu menolak pergi kerumah sakit.

Tao bingung. Dia menangis dan dia pulang dalam keadaan sangat buruk. Luhan yang baru saja kembali dari kamar Kyungsoo terkejut dengan pelukan tiba tiba dari Tao.

"kenapa? Ada apa?" Luhan bertanya. Tapi Tao tidak memberikan respon apapun. Tao memeluk bahu Luhan sangat kencang sampai sampai Luhan mendesis karena sesak.

"Semuanya akan baik baik saja Tao. Yang sabar..." .

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi ruang tengah. Dia membawa buku kecil karena dia tau dia ingin menuliskan sesuatu disana. Sebelum dia menulis sesuatu, matanya menangkap meja kecil disebelah TV, di bawahnya ada tas kerja yang selalu dia bawa dan ada laptopnya juga. Kyungsoo baru ingat kalau dia sudah tidak menggunakan dua benda itu dalam jangka waktu yang lama, atau dia tidak akan menggunakannya lagi. Ada juga seragam kerjanya dan jas jas yang biasa dia gantung di dinding. Kyungsoo berdiri sebentar, berpegangan pada dinding, setelah meletakan bukunya dan dia menempelkan baju itu pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian dia bercermin yang ada disebelahnya. Wajah kyungsoo memang tidak secerah dulu. Rambutnya tidak setebal dulu, tapi semangat hidupnya masih sama. Dia ingin sekali kembali bekerja seandainya bisa.

Kyungsoo mengantungkan bajunya lagi, kemudian dia berjalan pelan pelan untuk kembali duduk di kursi. Dia tertawa pada dirinya sendiri. Dulu, Kyungsoo itu sangat suka lari pagi dan larinya palig cepat disekolah. Tapi sekarang, berjalanpun sulit.

Kyungsoo menuliskan lagi beberapa kata yang masih bisa ia tulis sebelum dia tidak bisa menulis apapun. Walaupun otaknya tidak berfungsi dengan baik lagi, tapi hatinya masih bisa merasakan itu. Dia lebih memilih mati dengan damai daripada hidup menyusahkan dan membuang banyak biaya tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Itu yang dikatakan dokter satu bulan yang lalu. Operasi tidak akan menjamin dia sembuh atau tidak, bahkan dokter tidak bisa menjamin dia bisa kembali bekerja atau tidak, bisa berjalan dengan baik atau tidak atau dia hanya akan dibantu orang dan bersandar pada orang disampingnya seumur hidupnya. Organ tubuh yang sudah rusak tidak bisa kembali seperti sediakala seberapa besarpun dia memperbaikinya. Dan menghabiskan banyak biaya yang seharusnya bisa ia gunakan untuk membiayai Tao diperguruan tinggi. Lebih baik tidak diperbaiki sama sekali. Itu adalah keputusan kyungsoo sekalipun dia harus mati. Dia hanya tidak ingin menyusahkan Tao. Dia hanya ingin membahagiakan satu satunya anggota keluarga yang dia punya.

Siapapun itu, Kyungsoo hanya tidak mau menyusahkan orang disekitarnya.

.

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

Waktu terus berjalan dengan cepat dan Tao benci itu. Dia pulang sore lagi. Kali ini dia bersyukur karena pulang mendapati Kyungsoo masih tetap berada dikasurnya dengan buku kecil bersampul coklat yang selalu ia genggam. Tao tidak mengerti apa yang akan ditulis Kyungsoo tapi dia tidak berusaha untuk tau.

"hyung !" tao masuk dan langsung menghempaskan dirinya di ranjang, disebelah Kyungsoo. "bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Tao memasang wajah ceria yang dibuat buat.

"baik" jawabnya singkat. Dengan wajah datar. Tentu saja.

"Sudah minum obat?" Tao mengambil beberapa obat tablet, dia sudah berjanji untuk tetap berpura pura tidak tahu apapun tentang Kyungsoo , tentang semuanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia meletakkan buku kecilnya di nakas kemudian menenggelamkan dirinya didalam selimut. Mengacuhkan Tao.

"hyung? Boleh aku tidur disini?".

Kyungsoo mengangguk, membiarkan Tao menyelip kedalam selimutnya kemudian membenamka kepalanya pada dada kecil Kyungsoo. "Hyung, aku menyayangimu" .

"Hem" .

Tao memejamkan matanya. Air matanya lolos begitu saja. "hyung harus tetap hidup demi Tao".

.

"Hem" .

.

"Tao tidak bisa hidup tanpa hyung".

.

"Hem" .

.

"kalau hyung tidak a- " tao berhenti berbicara saat isakan lolos keluar dari bibirnya dan tangan kecil Kyungsoo mengelus rambutnya. "Kalau hyung mati maka Tao juga akan mati. Tao benci hidup sendirian" Tao berkata dengan cepat dan Kyungsoo menggeleng dalam tidurnya.

.

.

"Hyung tidak akan kemana mana".

.

Kyungsoo selalu takut untuk tidur, maka dari itu dia tidak pernah tidur dengan nyenyak selama dia sakit dan saat ini, dia benar benar merasa damai. Dia benar benar merasa bebas yang benar benar bebas. Dia bisa mengantuk, dia bisa merasakan apa itu namanya 'istirahat' yang sesungguhnya. Kyungsoo mendekap Tao selagi dia bisa. Dia akan mimpi indah setelah ini.

Yang kyungsoo ingin hanya Tao yang menganggapnya hyung dan menyayanginya. Asal itu sudah terpenuhi, itu sudah cukup. Kyungsoo tidak minta apa apa lagi.

.

.

Nafas terakhir Kyungsoo berhembus benar benar tenang dan hanya Tao yang menyadari itu. Kyungsoo mendekap tao dengan erat, tao juga sebaliknya. Dia menumpahkan banyak tangisannya di dada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo. Seberapapun tao ingin memanggil dengan berteriak atau apa, Kyungsoo tidak akan kembali.

.

.

Ujian tinggal dua hari lagi.

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

.

.

.

"_hyung? Garamnya ditambahi lagi tidak?" Luhan masih tetap mengaduk supnya sementara kepalanya melongok sedikit kearah ruang tengah. "tidak usah, Tao tidak suka asin"._

_Luhan mengangguk._

"_Luhan, kau bisa mencuci baju?" ._

_Luhan mengangguk. "tolong ajari tao cara mencuci baju dengan benar, hyung tidak bisa mengajarkannya dengan keadaan begini" ._

_Luhan mengangguk lagi. Dia kemudian mematikan kompornya dan membantu Kyungsoo duduk di meja makan. _

"_hyung mau tanya, seberapa besar kamu menyayangi Tao?" ._

_Luhan terkekeh, kemudian dia menggengam tangan Kyungsoo. "Tao adalah partner setia dalam mengoper basket, dia adalah teman pembohong yang paling efektif kalau aku tidak bisa ikut pelajaran saat saat tertentu, dia benar benar teman yang perhatian saat orangtuaku tidak memberikan itu dengan cukup dan aku senang sampai saat ini orang hitam menyebalkan itu masih ada disisku"._

_._

"_tolong jaga Tao selama hyung tidak bisa berada disisinya ya?" ._

_Luhan menganggup tersenyum._

"_meskipun untuk selamanya?" ._

_Luhan diam._

_._

_._

"_kyung__soo?" ._

_Suho memergoki ruang kerja rekannya yang masih menyala. Dia menemukan kyungsoo disana dengan segudang berkas yang dia tidak tahu itu apa. "pekerjannmu sudah selesai kan? Kenapa belum pulang?"._

_Kyungsoo diam sebentar dan kemudian kembali menulis, "sudah" ._

_Suho melirik kearah berkas berkas yang disusun kyungsoo, "apalagi itu?" ._

"_ini untuk mendaftar ke KyungGaIn, untuk Tao" Kyungsoo membalas dengan senyuman ringan. "wah.. persiapan yang sangat matang ya" sindir Suho._

"_oya" Kyungsoo menutup lampiran terakhir berkasnya. Kemudian dia mengambil sesuatu di laci kerjanya. Buku kecil. "ini "._

"_buku tabungan?" Tanya Suho, "untuk apa?" ._

"_berikan ini kepada Tao jika aku benar benar tidak bisa memberikannya" Kyungsoo berkata. "kau akan memberikannya sendiri" Suho mengembalikan dengan satu tangan dan tangan lain Kyungsoo mencegahnya._

"_Tao pasti akan menolak, jika itu kau, dia akan menerimannya. Aku rasa aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk memberikannya" ._

_Suho terkekeh kemudian segera bangun setelah kyungsoo meninggalkannya pertama._

"_Hei orang_ _pendek! Ini tidak gratis ya! Kau harus mentraktirku daging sapi panggang besok!"._

.

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

.

.

_Aku berusaha menulis. Apa tulisanku terbaca? Tulisanku terlihat buruk ya? Aku tidak peduli._

_Untuk adikku Tao, apa kabarmu hari ini? Tentang ujian, aku tidak yakin orang bodoh yang hobi bermain basket akan lulus dengan baik. Jadi, bisakah kau berjanji padaku? ._

.

" dasar orang bodoh, tentu saja aku akan lulus!" .

.

_._

_Bagus, kau akan lulus. Pegang omonganmu. Aku pernah mengunjungi universitas KyungGain satu kali dan itu benar benar mengaggumkan. Kau akan percaya itu. Seumur hidup, aku baru pertama kali melihat yang sebagus itu. Akan lebih bagus jika kau berada disana kan? ._

.

.

"sudah aku bilang, aku tidak mau!" .

.

.

_Jangan katakan kalau kau tidak mau. Kau akan berangkat kesana. Dan kau harus. Aku tidak bisa melakukan banyak, aku minta maaf sangat banyak untuk itu. Ayah dan Ibu benar benar tidak cukup memanjakanmu jadi aku yang akan melakukan itu padamu. Sudah kan? Lihat itu hei anak bodoh! Sepatu dicuci 2 minggu sekali. Baju kotor taruh di bak cuci kalau sudah bau keringat. Jangan kebiasaan memakai baju sekolah saat tidur. Jangan kebiasaan melalaikan makan malam. _

_Hei anak bodoh! Aku memperingati ini ya! Kau harus mendengarkannya dengan baik! Bisa tidak sekali kali kau yang memasak, mencuci, bekerja dan melakukan semuanya? Huh. Kau berhutang pijatan di bahu dan kakiku ya! Kkekke~ ._

.

.

.

Tao membiarkan air matanya jatuh. Dia merosot ke lantai. "dasar! Aku bukan anak manja! Memangnya siapa yang melakukan pekerjaanmu setelah ini? Kau? Iya! Kau harus melakukannya untukku! Cepat bangkit dari kuburan dan aku akan memukul kepalamu kemudian memberikan pijatan di bahu.. hiks" .

.

.

_Dan setelah ini. Pergilah bersama Suho dan Luhan. Aku menitipkan sesuatu padanya. Ryeowook songsaenim juga. Semua keperluanmu untuk itu- ._

.

.

Tulisannya mulai berantakan dan tidak terbaca. Tao benar benar tidak bisa berpikir apapun kecuali Kyungsoo. Semuanya kembali dengan waktu yang sia sia. Makan malam bersama Kyungsoo, Pulang sekolah dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah dirumah dan berada di depan laptop, pergi sekolah serelag sarapan bersama Kyungsoo, semuanya terputar begitu saja dan seperti hukuman keras bagi tao karena waktu yang ia buang sia sia waktu Kyungsoo masih ada. Dia tidak pernah berpikir akan secepat itu. Yang dia tau, Kyungsoo aka nada menjadi walinya saat menikah, menjadi paman untuk anak anaknya dan mereka akan tua bersama. Tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Tao benar benar sendirian sekarang.

"Tao" .

Tangan kecil milik Luhan menyentuh pundak milik Tao. Buku kecil milik Kyungsoo yang berada di tangan tao, Luhan yang memberikannya dan Luhan benar benar menyesal karena dia memberikan itu disaat yang tidak tepat. "kau harus keluar, kyungsoo harus dikubur" .

Tao menarik nafas, menetralkan isak tangisnya sebentar, "ya. Sebentar lagi".

Luhan merosot kelantai untuk memeluk Tao dari belakang. "semuanya akan baik baik saja. Kau tidak sendirian. Ada aku Tao. Ada aku" sugestinya pada tao.

.

"Ya" .

.

.

_Apapun itu Tao, hyung Cuma ingin kamu benar benar melakukan yang terbaik. Aku tidak bisa memberikan apapun. Aku hanya meninggalkan apa yang aku bisa dan itu cukup sedikit membantu. Aku tidak tau ini akan jadi menyedihkan atau tidak tapi aku benar benar lelah berada dalam kondisi menyusahkan. Jadi aku akan pergi, okay? ._

_Tao, aku mencintaimu._

.

.

Tao menutup buku kecil itu dan memasukkannya kedalam sakunya. Dia akan ingat itu. Dia akan melakukan yang terbaik, itu harapan Kyungsoo.

Tao mungkin tidak bisa membalas apapun, tapi dengan mengabulkan harapan terakhir Kyungsoo, dia akan melakukan itu. Tao menghapus sisa sisa air matanya. Dia harus bisa, dia tidak sendirian. Luhan dan Suho ada disana. Kyungsoo memang orang terakhir yang dia punya, dan pergi. Itu menyakitkan tapi Tao tidak bisa melanjutkan hidupnya jika dia hanya terpuruk seperti itu.

"Tao?" Luhan muncul lagi, Kali ini dia tidak melihat air mata Tao lagi. Kemudian satu tangannya terulur, bermaksud meraih tangan Tao. "Kajja" .

.

uluran tangan itu terbalas.

"Nee, Kajja" .

.

.

.

**[THE END] .**

Map ya angst gagal. Gua gabakat bikin angst sumpah. Endingnya gagal kan? gue tuh udah imajinasiin ceritanya di otak gue tapi masalahnya selalu itu. Setiap Fic angst gue gapernah bisa bikin endingnya. Fic angst gue selalu gagal. Buat kamu kamu readers yang bisa nangis daebak banget ya. Huh. Segini aja, udah ngantuk nih. Map yak map bangat dah.

Buat youngiee, Oh sooyeol,Rebecca siapa gitu gue lupa, terus taosoo, siapa lagi si ya? Gw Cuma baca review paling atas masa ._. Terus ada banyak dah yang ga gue inget, makasih banyak reviewnya yak. Walaupun sidersnya lebih banyak ganapa dah. Yang penting ada pembaca aja udah bersyukur gue.

Terakhir, maaf typo ya. Pernah ngerasain ngetik di mword yang translate tan englishnya jalan kaga? Nah gitu tuh. Tiap dikasih spasi, selalu typo otomatis. Bisa jadi bias, alasan jadi alas an, seterah dah itu mword maunya apa.

Review? Hehe.


End file.
